The present invention relates to accumulators or storage batteries in general, and more particularly to improvements in accumulators of the type wherein the conducting core and a body of paste-like active material are confined in an envelope.
In presently known accumulators of the above outlined character, the envelope normally consists of synthetic plastic material. The core constitutes a grid (which has holes for active material) or a rod. A drawback of such accumulators is that the useful life of the core is much shorter than that of a box-shaped negative plate.